


I'm Over You

by ImKChhilJ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKChhilJ/pseuds/ImKChhilJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milah has broken up with Killian, and he needs to prove he is over her. Emma agrees to pretend to be his new girlfriend. Rated T for some minor swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I love reading about high school Emma/Killian, and the fake relationship stories, so I decided to try writing one as well. Hope you enjoy it!

**Ch 1**

17-year old Killian Jones had gotten dumped by his girlfriend of 2 years. With one more year left of high school, the summer had turned out to be pretty sucky. Milah Cassidy had decided that she wanted to get to know the hot, older, college boy that she had met over Independence Day weekend, and didn’t want to be in a relationship with him anymore. Though Killian was very cocky and arrogant, it had hurt that the girl he thought he loved decided he wasn’t good enough for her anymore. So, in order to enjoy the rest of his summer before senior year, Killian hung out with his friends a lot, especially his best friend David Nolan. Then there was David’s adoptive sister, the uber gorgeous Emma Swan, David’s girlfriend Mary Margaret Blanchard, Ruby Lucas, and Neal Cassidy, who just happened to be Milah’s cousin.

The group of friends spent an awful amount of time at the Nolan’s house lounging in and around the pool for the rest of the summer. Although Killian didn’t seem overly heart broken, his friends did their best to cheer him up. They never uttered a word against Milah, but did discuss her at length whenever Killian wasn’t around. Killian’s friends had never gotten along with Milah, and Neal and Milah hated each other despite being related. Milah had been a cheerleader since freshman year and hung out with the more “popular” group of kids at school consisting of other cheerleaders, and the football and basketball players. Milah’s group of friends had never hung out with David and his friends, and that definitely had not changed when Milah decided she wanted to date outside of her social circle, when the new, hot transfer student had arrived mid-way through freshman year. Killian had definitely been attracted to Milah from the get-go, and even though he was probably a better fit within Milah’s social circle, he was also on the quiet, studious side and had become instant friends with David and his group. Killian and Milah had had a good two years, Killian doing a wonderful job at keeping his relationships with both his girlfriend and his friends, and not having them interfere with each other. His friends had supported him when he wanted to spend time with Milah, and she had never made a comment about his group of friends or her cousin. Now though, his friends hated Milah with a passion for what she did to Killian. 

Neal was trying to come up with ways for Killian getting back at Milah, even suggesting that the best way for Killian to forget about his cousin was to sleep around with random girls and get Milah jealous.

“Neal that is the worst idea ever! Killian, don’t listen to him. Things will get better in time. Just forget about Milah and enjoy being single.” Mary Margaret, ever the optimist of the group, was quick to respond to Neal’s outrageous and ill-timed thoughts.

But something that Neal said stuck with Killian. Sure he was upset about Milah dumping him, but the best way he knew to get over her was to get back in the game. He spent the remainder of the summer single, just hanging out and enjoying the free time, but within the first few weeks of classes starting, Killian had lined up a couple of dates with different girls from school. Killian knew he was attractive as hell and a lot of girls had shown interest in him over the previous 2 years, so it was very easy for him to line up those dates and have no strings attached.

Over the next few months Killian became known as a player, going out with plenty of attractive girls at the school, although he didn't actually sleep with anyone. Killian wasn't a virgin by any means, but he believed that he should be in a committed relationship if he was to have sex, and so the only person he had taken that step with was Milah. His friends didn’t exactly like what he was doing, but they did their best to support him, thinking that this was his way of getting over Milah, who he did still have feelings for. Emma was the only one who didn’t enjoy seeing Killian go on so many random dates. She had always had feelings for Killian, since the moment they met, but had noticed his instant attraction to Milah and had never voiced her feelings towards him. David was the only one who knew about her feelings, and tried on plenty of occasions to get her to tell Killian the truth, but she adamantly refused.

* * *

When the winter formal came around, the group of friends decided to go together, since the only ones actually with a date were David and Mary Margaret, and that was most definitely with each other. Killian decided that flying solo would give him more opportunities over the night, and Neal hoped that he could use the dance as an excuse to finally talk to Tink, whom he had been crushing on since the previous year. The friends met at David and Emma’s house before the formal. Not one to usually dress up much, Emma looked exceptional in a sapphire blue spaghetti strap dress that Ruby and Mary Margaret insisted she buy. When Killian first saw her, even he thought that she had never looked as beautiful as she did that night.

“Wow Swan, you really know how to make an appearance. You should dress like this more often, you look damn good!” Killian teased her with a wink and smirk upon his face.

“Shut up Killian.” Emma rolled her eyes back at him, but she also couldn’t help the blush that crossed her cheeks or the thoughts that ran through her mind, internally thanking Ruby and Mary Margaret for forcing her to buy the dress. Emma had hoped that the dress would make Killian notice her and finally make him think of her as possibly more than a friend.

The friends all took a few pictures before heading to the school, which was decorated with fake snow and lots of white lights, creating a nice snow and ice theme. The night passed by in a blur, Neal gathering up the nerve to ask Tink to dance, and the two were pretty much inseparable after that; Tink really enjoying Neal’s company and having a bit of a crush on him as well. The only downside that Neal could think of was that Tink was also a cheerleader, but fortunately she wasn’t actually friends with Milah, so it didn’t end up mattering much.

Killian wound his way from girl to girl not dancing with one more than once, but having a blast none-the-less. Emma had hoped for at least one dance with Killian, but as the night went on, she gave up on that even happening. Towards the end of the night, David danced with Emma and told her that she should just go over and ask Killian to dance with her, but she didn’t want to be rejected so she refused. David tried to cheer her up and told her that Killian was an ass if he couldn’t see how lovely she was.

“You do know that is your best friend you’re talking about right, David?”

“He is my best friend. But you’ve been my sister since we were 10 years old and you’re my best friend as well. So your happiness means more to me than Killian’s does. And I do admit he has been acting like an idiot these past few months. I’m hoping he realizes that he has an amazing person waiting for him in the wings soon and acknowledges that you are more than friends to each other.”

“David, I think you’re hoping for something that will never happen. Killian only sees me as a friend and nothing more. And he never will. And I won’t ever tell him that I’ve liked him for the last 3 years and that I wish he had never started dating Milah. I don’t want to lose his friendship. I’d rather just pine away and be friends then have him know and be nothing.”

“Well I think you’re wrong Emma. I think he does have feelings for you, but he’s too stupid to know it. I saw the way he looked at you when he first saw you in this dress tonight. I’ve never even seen him look at Milah like that. I’m telling you, somewhere inside of him, he has deeper feelings for you, and one day he’ll pick up on it and ask you out.”

“I hope so David, but yet I think his reaction was only because it was the first time he’s seen me look so girly.” With that, the song was ending and a fast paced song started up again, so David and Emma walked over to Mary Margaret and they all got some drinks before heading back out on the dance floor.

When the DJ announced that the last song was going to play and that the boys should find their special girl to dance with, Emma was beyond surprised to feel a soft tap on her shoulder and find Killian standing behind her.

“I realized I hadn’t had the pleasure of dancing with you yet Swan. So would you do me the honour?” Killian swept his arm out and took a bow, trying to act gallant.

Emma laughed, “Sure Killian, I’d love to dance.”

Killian grabbed Emma’s arm and led her to the middle of the dance floor, pulling her into his arms. They swayed back and forth, Emma eventually leaning her head on Killian’s chest, listening to his heart beating. “This is nice, Killian. Thanks for asking me.”

“Well I couldn’t end the night without having danced at least once with my best friend, now could I, Swan? I would’ve asked you before but I totally forgot.”

“Oh. Well then.” Emma tried her hardest to keep the hurt out of her voice and to make sure that Killian didn’t notice that tears had started forming in her eyes, realising that he only asked her out of obligation. “So who are you leaving with then tonight?”

“Ahhh, I thought I’d take a break from all the girls tonight. Just spend the night being single. It’s been pretty busy these past few weeks, and with exams starting next week, I want to relax this weekend. So you’re the last girl of the evening, Swan.”

Emma didn’t respond. Although she was thoroughly enjoying being in Killian’s arms, she was also feeling incredibly sad that the dance didn’t mean as much to him as it did to her. When the song finally ended, Killian grabbed Emma’s hand and gave it a kiss, laughing that he had fun. He threw his arm around her shoulder and they walked out of the school and waited for the rest of their friends so everyone could go home.

* * *

“You guys will never believe what Tink told me yesterday. It has to do with you Killian; something that she overheard Milah saying in the girls changing room.”

“Oh bloody hell, what in God’s name can she be complaining about?”

Killian and his friends were hanging out at Granny’s diner, owned by Ruby’s grandmother, after school on the Friday back from the Christmas break.

“So it looks like all that dating you’ve been doing to try and get Milah jealous is totally not working Killian.”

“What do you mean Neal?” David asked.

“Well from what Tink gathered, the girls were asking Milah if she still felt anything about Killian, especially since he’s been dating around so much these past 4 months. And apparently Milah could care less who you date and how many people you date. She is totally into that older guy she’s dating. And Tink said, and I quote, ‘We all know that Killian is only dating all those girls because he’s trying to get over me. Obviously he’s still in love with me. And who wouldn’t be, I am super great. If he can’t even take the same girl out more than once and try to start a relationship, it totally means he’s not over me yet.’ End quote.”

“Wow Neal… did Tink make you memorize that, because your imitation of Milah was spot on,” Emma was doing her best not to laugh, trying to be considerate of Killian’s feelings.

“Oh Swan, I know you want to laugh. You all do. Just go ahead. Neal was pretty hilarious.” The group spent a few minutes laughing at Neal’s imitation of his cousin, before all settling back down so they could actually talk about what he said.

“So Killian, I guess the question is whether you are over Milah or not?” Mary Margaret got right down to it.

“I am guys, I don’t have feelings for her anymore. Hell it’s been 6 months since she dumped me. I don’t need that much time to get over a girl. And you all know I could have any girl I wanted for more than 1 date. I just haven’t found the right one yet.” Killian couldn’t help the playful wiggle of his eyebrow or the smirk that grazed his face when he was talking about himself, causing Emma to roll her eyes at him.

“Yes, Killian. We all know that you are earth’s finest specimen and that all girls would fall at your feet to be with you.”

“Why Swan, would you be one of those girls?” Killian winked at Emma. She rolled her eyes again at him, hoping that she wasn’t blushing. She saw David looking at her with concern, but instead gave Killian a smirk herself, “You wish Jones!”

“You know guys, even though I am over her… I guess I still want her to feel the way she made me feel. Hurt and jealous. Because man was I ever when it first happened over the summer. And, that was the main reason I started seeing all those girls. I wanted to make her think about what she gave up and if she saw me with so many girls she would realize what she was missing.”

“But obviously it didn’t work that way, now did it? We all thought that Neal’s idea wasn’t the smartest. And now, you only look like a player in the school,” said David, finally giving an opinion. “Maybe you need to actually go out with a girl longer than a single date, and try a new relationship. I’m sure there are plenty of girls who want to date you.”

“Hmmmm, Dave, mate you are giving me a brilliant idea!” Killian sat playing with his now cold French fries for a bit. “OK. I know what to do, I need to get someone to play the part of my girlfriend. Because I totally don’t want to be in a steady relationship right now. So I need someone to pretend that she’s dating me. But who can I get.”

“What about you Ruby?” Neal said.

“Oh hell no! Sorry Killian, but I am not playing your pretend girlfriend when I have my own fish to find. Hell I have to start thinking of finding a date for senior prom, and if I have to pretend I’m your girl then there is no way I can snag any of the hotties at school. Nope you better ask someone else.”

“What about you Swan? You don’t have a boyfriend and you’ve never mentioned any guy that you’re interested in. So you’re completely available. What do you say to pretending to be my girlfriend?”

Emma saw David shaking his head at her slightly, indicating that it was a very bad idea. But she looked Killian in the eye, with a raised eyebrow and said, “You couldn’t handle it, Jones.”

“Maybe you’re the one that couldn’t handle it, Swan. You do have to admit I am very dashing, and I will just end up sweeping you off your feet with my gentlemanly charm.”

Emma crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed at Killian. She didn’t want to spend too much time thinking about it, because if she did, she was sure that her friends would figure out that she really did have feelings for Killian, and that pretending to be his girlfriend would be torture for her. So with one final eye roll, she stuck out her hand across the table. “You’re on Jones. I will pretend to be your girlfriend for the rest of the school year. But there will be no public displays of affection.”

“But Swannnn, how are we supposed to convince people we’re dating if you don’t let me touch you when we’re at school?” Killian pouted, causing Neal and Ruby to laugh. David and Mary Margaret instead were looking at Emma with looks of apprehension on their faces. Although Mary Margaret didn’t know for sure, she had suspected for some time now that Emma had feelings for their friend, but being who she was, she never voiced her suspicions, not even with David.

“Ok, how about this guys…” Ruby, ever the matchmaker, interrupted Killian’s whining. “No PDA for at least 1 month. Except for maybe some hand holding after like 5 dates. And those 5 dates have to be in the next month. And real dates, k? We need to make it look real, if you guys are going to do this.”

And so, the group of friends started plotting a course of action, setting up the times for the upcoming dates.

That night, when David and Emma got home, David asked her if she really wanted to do this. Emma told him that maybe this would be her perfect chance to get Killian to actually notice her as more than a friend. “As long as you don’t end up getting hurt Emma. But if you do, I won’t be able to help myself when I kill him. I love you and I just want what’s best for you.”

Emma gave her brother a hug and told him that she knew and loved him for it, but she wanted to do this.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't anticipate this story being more than 3 chapters long, and I am half way through writing the 2nd.  
> I hope you enjoyed, please leave me a comment.  
> ~KCJ


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

“So Swan, ready for our first date tonight?” Emma looked up from her locker and saw Killian leaning beside it with a big smile on his face.

“Sure thing Killian. I assume you will be picking me up.”

“Of course. Make sure you’re ready by 6. The movie starts at 7:30pm, so I figure that’s plenty of time to grab some food before right.”

“Sure. That sounds good. See you in a couple of hours Killian.” Emma grabbed her books from her locker and turned away from Killian, so she could meet David and go home.

Once she was in her brother’s car, she let out a small sigh. The closer the time came to the first fake date she and Killian would be going on, the more nervous she became. It had been one week since her friends had come up with the fake dating plan, and although she was looking forward to spending some alone time with the guy she had strong feelings for, she honestly wished that it was real, rather than an elaborate plan to convince Milah that Killian was in deed over her.

“You ok, Emma? You know you can always back out if you want. No one will think anything of it, and I’m sure Killian won’t mind.”

“I’m fine David, just nervous a bit. I really wish this could be real though.”

“Well in a way I guess it is. You guys are actually going on a date. For you it will be real, you just need to keep in mind that Killian might be doing some acting. And it’s not like anything has to actually happen tonight.”

“But won’t that make it even weirder if we don’t? Everyone makes out in the back of the theatre on their first date. I think that’s the part of this that I’m worried about. I’ll have all these feelings if we do, but Killian will just be pretending. It won’t mean anything to him.”

“Then you better tell him that you don’t want anything to happen tonight. And you did tell him there would be no PDA at least for a month right. So just have tonight be 2 friends hanging out.”

“You’re right David. I’ll make tonight as casual as possible.”

A few hours later Emma was ready to go wearing tight black jeans, a red shirt, black boots and her black leather jacket. Killian showed up promptly at 6pm and gave her a long look from head-to-toe, whistling as he did.

“You look hot Swan,” winking in appreciation. “If I had known you would look this good on our first date I would’ve asked you out a long time ago.” Emma rolled her eyes at him.

“Shut up Jones. You’ve seen me wear this before. It’s nothing new. Now let’s get going; I’m starving.” Secretly, Emma was beyond thrilled about Killian’s reaction. It was exactly what she wanted, to make him look at her like a hot woman, rather than just his closest friend. And Emma couldn’t help but think how amazing Killian looked as well, similarly dressed but all black instead of the pop of red that she had.

Their dinner went very smoothly. They had decided to go for pizza and keep it simple for the night. Although they had been friends for 3 years and spent a lot of time together, they both discovered new things about each other. Emma going into a bit more detail about her time before being adopted by the Nolans, and Killian telling her amusing anecdotes from living in Ireland. When they headed over to the movie theatre, they bumped into a couple of people from school, but no one made any comments or treated their being together as a very big deal, as everyone knew that they were friends. Killian bought a large tub of popcorn and a large drink, which the two of them shared. She had shared food with Killian before, but always in the presence of their other friends, who were also sharing said food, so Emma relished the fact that tonight the straw that Killian was drinking from was going directly into her mouth and vice versa. She was basically swapping spit with Killian Jones, but without the lips touching part. Emma rolled her eyes at her silly thoughts and returned her focus on the movie. At one point, when she wasn’t paying attention, she reached into the popcorn bag at the same time as Killian, brushing her fingers with his. She let her fingers linger for a few seconds before whispering an apology to him and removing her hand to wait for him to finish.

“You don’t need to pretend Swan. I know it’s your heart’s deepest desire to hold my hand. We could forgo those rules about hand holding that we set up.” Killian had leaned close to Emma’s ear and she could feel his soft breath along her neck. Hoping he didn’t notice her involuntary shiver, she elbowed him in the side instead of giving him her usual exasperated eye roll.

Soon enough the movie was over and Killian and Emma were walking out of the theatre. “Do you want to grab some dessert or something?” Killian asked her as they walked towards the parking lot. “No, I think I’m actually tired. And we have school tomorrow. I think I should go back home.”

With a nod of his head, Killian walked around to the driver’s side of the car and hopped in; as did Emma. When they reached the Nolan’s house, Emma opened the door and stepped out of the Jeep. “It was fun Jones. See you tomorrow. Thanks for dinner.”

“No problem, Swan. This was just the first of many. Only 4 more of these before we get to hold hands.” Killian gave her a wink, making her roll her eyes at him and slam the door. “Bye Jones!” she called as she walked to the front door.

Upon letting herself into the house she ran into David’s room and jumped on his bed with a groan. “Oh man… I can’t believe I’m doing this. I don’t know if I can take it not being real. David I wanted to hold his hand the entire time. When my hand brushed his in the popcorn bag I felt like I was going to die.”

“Oh Ems. You know you can stop this at any time. We can think of some excuse. You don’t have to go through it.”

Emma sat up and ran her hands through her hair. “No, no. I need to do this. I can’t back out. What kind of friend would I be? It’s ok. I can handle it.”

“Well did you at least have fun?” Emma’s face lit up with a bright smile. “Oh David, it was great. It was so nice being alone with him and seeing a much softer side to him. I mean I always knew it was there, but being on the receiving end of it, when one-on-one. It was great. I had an amazing time. I actually can’t wait for our next date. I think we’re going out on Friday.”

“I’m happy for you Ems. Who knows, maybe this will make him actually fall for you.”

“No it won’t David, but it’s ok. Anyways, I am going to bed. Thanks for the chat.” Emma got up and headed to her own room. She went to sleep that night with a soft smile on her face.

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed by in a blur; everyone had been super busy with their 1 st semester exams, and in their spare time Killian and Emma went on a few more dates. Emma had even forgone her 5-date deal before hand holding by the time they made it to date number 3, which just happened to be on Valentine’s Day. Killian had shown up holding a single long-stemmed red rose in his hand and a very shy and endearing smile upon his face. Emma had worn a pale pink dress for the occasion, as Killian had told her to dress up. Well, he actually let her know in the very sweet Carnation Gram he sent her at school earlier in the day, with a note telling her that she should expect a very special evening for their date.

So while they were sitting in the fancy Italian restaurant, Emma felt the sudden urge to reach across the table and place her hand in Killian’s. After that date, the two became much more affectionate with each other, holding hands whenever they were together. Even at school, she never shrugged off Killian’s attempts to hold her hand or place his arm around her shoulders. And when Killian leaned over to kiss Emma on the cheek one afternoon after she was overly excited about a test that she had Aced, well he couldn’t help himself with how adorable she was.

The pair was starting to achieve what they had set out to do: making people at school think they were more than just friends. Emma was trying her hardest not to involve her feelings too much, because it was almost like a dream come true. She struggled with having to pretend that what she had with Killian was just a ruse. Every once in a while she felt as though Killian was starting to have some real feelings for her, but then he would mention how they needed to play something up a bit more, because “that was what real couples did, Swan”, and immediately Emma would have to remind herself that it was all for show. So, their small public displays of affection had not yet gone further than the holding of hands or the occasional kiss on the cheek, as Emma was not comfortable with taking it any further than that.

* * *

One Saturday afternoon in March, after almost 2 months of fake dating, the group of friends were hanging out at the Nolan’s. It was still too cold to hang out in the backyard, so they were in the basement watching movies and playing some pool.

“So guys, I think it’s been working. A lot of people have been asking me if you guys are together.” Ruby finally said after the movie had ended.

“Well that’s all good, but does anyone know if Milah actually thinks that?” Killian asked.

“Well Tink hasn’t mentioned anything to me, but then again I haven’t exactly asked her either. So who knows?”

“Maybe you guys need to actually kiss or something,” Ruby suggested. “All you guys have been doing is holding hands and kissing each other on the cheek. That doesn’t exactly scream relationship you know.”

“Well maybe they’re just shy,” Mary Margaret was quick to interject, knowing that Emma’s feelings for Killian were real and that she wouldn’t feel comfortable with having to actually kiss him.

“But come on. It’s been 2 months. No one our age doesn’t swap _some_ spit in the halls of school or something. And I’m not telling you to grope each other, but at least some soft pecks on the lips while leaving each other for class or something. Give a girl something good to see.”

“Ok Ruby, calm down.” Emma laughed at her friend’s antics, but inside she was actually a bit nervous. “Killian, if I agree to finally give you a couple of pecks on the lips, you better not find yourself falling in love with me, because I doubt you’d be able to handle it.” Emma tried to joke through her nerves.

“Oh Emma, you have nothing to worry about. And you’re the one who wouldn’t be able to handle it. Besides, there is no way that I could ever fall in love with you. You are nothing like my type of girl. This whole thing is just so Milah knows that I am finally over her and she can get off of her high horse.”

There was stunned silence from everyone upon hearing Killian’s words. Emma was shocked. Her mouth hung open and involuntary tears began forming in her eyes. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him as she abruptly stood up. “I… I… I can’t be here right now.” Emma quickly ran up the stairs ignoring her friends as they called after her.

“What the eff, Killian?!” David lunged at Killian, grabbing him by his shirt collar. “How the hell could you say something like that?”

“Get the bloody hell off of me David. What is your problem?” Killian shrugged out of David’s grip and glared at him for his outburst.

“What’s my problem?! Are you seriously asking me that? Do you even realise what you just said to my sister?” David was yelling at Killian, with Neal holding him back, so that he wouldn’t punch the living daylights out of his best friend. Mary Margaret had run up the stairs to follow Emma, but Ruby was still standing in shock at what was happening.

“We all know that this is a joke David, I don’t know why you guys are making such a big deal about this.”

“You freaking ass! My sister is in love with you!”

“Whhaat!!” Ruby screamed, “How do I not know about this? Oh my God, Killian you are such an ass!” With that Ruby also ran up the stairs, finally realising that this was a really big deal and that Emma must be devastated.

Killian, for his part, was stunned into silence. He sat back down on the couch and ran a hand through his dark hair. “What do you mean by that David?”

David let out a sigh. “I meant exactly what I said Killian. Emma is in love with you.” David spoke quietly, feeling bad about revealing his sister’s secret.

“You’re joking right. If she is, she would have told me. And she sure as hell wouldn’t have agreed to do this thing that we are doing.”

“She never wanted you to find out about how she feels. And she agreed to this because she is your friend and wanted to help you out.”

“Oh man, I’m a total idiot. I can’t believe I said what I did. She must hate me right now. I have to go and talk to her.”

Killian stood up and started heading up the stairs with David and a very quiet Neal following him.

* * *

Emma had run up to her room and slammed the door shut. Tears were pouring down her face. She was sobbing into her pillow, when she felt the bed dip beside her, and felt a soft hand stroke her back.

“Oh Emma, I’m so very sorry.” Emma sat up and flung her arms around her best friend.

“Mary I can’t believe he said that. I’m such an idiot. How could he say something like that to me? I should have listened to David. I shouldn’t have agreed to this stupid charade.” Emma was stammering through her tears and shaking in her friend’s arms.

“It’s ok Emma. Everything will be ok.” Mary Margaret gently rocked her friend in her arms. When Ruby came in through the door, Mary Margaret nodded at her friend, who promptly closed and locked the door behind her. Ruby joined them on the bed and wrapped her arms around the girls.

“Oh Emma, I’m so sorry. This was my fault. I pushed you into doing this and now you’ve gotten hurt. I’m so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?”

Emma finally looked up. She wiped the tears from her face. “Rubs, this is totally not your fault. It’s mine. I knew it was a bad idea to agree to this when I had feelings for Killian. David warned me not to do it, but I thought it might finally get Killian to think of me as more than a friend. I was stupid to think he would ever.”

“NO, no you are not stupid. He is stupid and a jerk. If he can’t see how wonderful and amazing you are, then it’s his own blindness. You deserve someone who is completely and utterly in love with you. And if it’s not Killian, then you’ll find it with someone else.”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. “Emma. I’m so sorry. Please open the door so we can talk.” The girls heard Killian’s voice through the door.

“Do you want to talk to him, Emma?” Ruby asked her friend. Emma shook her head no, so Ruby walked over to the door. “She doesn’t want to talk to you Killian. I think you should go home.”

“Ruby please open the door. Let me in so I can see her. I’m really sorry. I didn’t know how you felt Emma. I’m sorry I said what I did.”

Ruby turned back to look at Emma, and saw that she had started sobbing again and had laid back down on her bed.

“It’s not a good time right now Killian. She doesn’t want to see you.”

Killian rested his head against Emma’s door in defeat. “I think you should go, Killian.” David said from behind him. Neal grabbed Killian’s arm and gently turned him around to walk back down the stairs.

“Come on buddy. I’ll give you a ride back home.” Neal walked outside leaving Killian with David.

“David, I’m really sorry. Please tell Emma that I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt her. I had no idea that she felt that way about me.” With a final nod of his head, Killian walked outside and got into Neal’s car.

David walked back upstairs and told the girls that Killian and Neal had left. He heard the door unlock, so he let himself in and sat on the bed with the girls, wrapping an arm around his sister.

“Aren’t you going to say ‘I told you’, David?”

“Of course not, Ems. I would never say that to you. I’m sorry that happened though. And I’m also sorry, but I told Killian that you’re in love with him. I know you didn’t want him to find out, but he had to know.”

“It’s ok David.” Emma finally sat up. There were tear stains on her cheeks, but she gave her friends a soft smile. “Thanks guys, you’re the best. But I think I want to be alone for a bit.” With that, Emma walked up and went into the bathroom.

Ruby and Mary Margaret decided to leave as well, and both told Emma that she should call them at any time and that they would see her on Monday.

Later that night, when Emma finally went to bed, she looked at her phone and saw a couple of messages from Killian.

**_I’m really sorry Emma. I didn’t know how you felt._ **

**_You don’t need to pretend to be my girl anymore. We can go back to being friends if you still want to._ **

**_Call me when you’re ready. Love Killian._ **

Emma turned her phone off and cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have started working on the next chapter, but there is 1 scene that I'm a bit stuck on, as it can go 1 of 2 ways, and depending on which way it goes, the rest of the story would change. So, I'm debating on what to do. Also, this chapter changed a bit from what I had originally intended, but I am still satisfied with it. I hope you guys are too.  
> Finally - to all my fellow Canadians out there: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANADA!!!!! Enjoy your Canada Day tomorrow!!!  
> ~KCJ


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here is chapter 3, which I had originally planned for being as the last chapter, but it was starting to get a bit too long, so there will be at least one more after this.
> 
> To onceinalifetime1 - I hope you think Killian's less of an ass hat with this chapter, but there is a bit more angst in this one as well, before we can get to the good stuff. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

**Ch 3**

It had been almost a week since that disastrous day at the Nolan’s and Emma had barely said one word to him, but his friends were continuously telling him what an ass he had been, seemingly siding with her. But how was that fair?! It’s not like he was the only one who came up with this plan. It was Neal’s and Ruby’s planning. Although everyone was still friends, there was never a time that Emma joined them if Killian was already there. She would either eat her lunch on her own, or Ruby and Mary Margaret would join her somewhere else. Emma was doing her best to avoid Killian, and since they didn’t have any classes together that semester, it only made things easier.

That Friday, when Killian had had enough of Neal and Ruby’s high horse attitudes, he snapped. “Would you guys lay off?! You act as if Emma’s the only one who ever felt anything. Hell I like her more than a friend too ok. I want things to go further between the 2 of us. How the hell was I supposed to know that she had feelings for me? So take your know it all attitude and shove it up your arses, and leave me the bloody hell alone!” With that he stormed out of the cafeteria, ignoring the stunned looks that they along with David and Mary Margaret had on their faces.

Killian went to his locker and punched it in frustration. He had totally screwed up. If only he had let her know that he had started developing feelings for her, which he had for a while now. Sure it had started off as just a farce, but by the time April rolled around, Killian was already in too deep in the feelings department. He definitely thought of Emma as more than just a friend. He noticed things about her that he never had before. Like how she would bite her lip when she was concentrating or the rosy blush that would cover her collarbone and rise up to her cheeks when she was flustered or embarrassed. And most importantly, the way she would softly sigh or breathe when she was completely relaxed.

He wanted to take things further with her, but he knew that it was just pretend and whatever feelings he might be beginning to have were just because they were spending so much time together and nothing more. Once the game was over, they would go back to being best friends, who for the fun of it had held hands and kissed each other on the cheek, while playing a part.

Things had been getting a bit too serious, and so, in order to make light of the situation and not have anyone notice his growing feelings for Emma, he would mention things that would seem like he was still pretending. And last week, at the Nolan’s, when she basically dared him to kiss her, he had to get out of it. And the only way he knew how was by telling her that there was no way that he would ever fall for her, that she wasn’t even his type, being his typical arrogant self. He thought it would come off as a joke, but that had gone to hell. He just never actually thought that Emma was in love with him, and actually had feelings invested in it while doing him this favour.

Sure in the 3 years that they were friends Emma had never really talked about liking any of the guys at school, though he did remember her mentioning some guy named Graham in the beginning. But since then, nothing. Was there a reason for that? Was he the reason? Did Emma like him all this time? And if she did, then how come she never once mentioned it to him? Did she like him the entire time that he had been dating Milah? Now Killian felt like an even bigger ass than he already was. He had spent the entire fall semester going from girl to girl in an attempt to get over Milah, and when he finally did, he got his best friend to help him prove it. How could he have done something like that? But really, this was all just speculation. All David told him was that Emma was in love with him. That could’ve happened at any time. The more Killian thought about, the more he was sure that it was a new thing on Emma’s part as well, because there was no way in hell that she would have agreed to the charade if she had any feelings for him prior to this game that they were playing.

He really needed to fix things with Emma, but she just didn’t want anything to do with him right now. Killian wasn’t one to push, so he let her be, figuring she would talk to him when she calmed down. He had only sent her that text the night everything went down, telling her he wanted to talk when she was ready. And he would wait until she was.

Killian was leaning his head against his locker when a sudden recognition of a voice calling out to him, had him frozen for a moment. “Can this day get any worse? What the bloody hell does she want?” He muttered to himself, before turning around and looking up at his ex-girlfriend, who was wearing the shortest skirt possible, as was her norm this year. Killian had barely spoken to her since they had broken up, never having a reason to, so he couldn’t think of any reason for her wanting to talk to him suddenly now.

“Well hello there, Killian. Having a rough day are you? Do you need a little pick me up?”

“Hello Milah.” Killian’s jaw was tense as he responded. “Things are perfectly fine, not that you really care.”

“Oh Killian, how can you even think that? Of course I care about you. You were my first love you know.”

“Sure I was. Glad to know that you thought so little of it when you decided to dump me for an older guy you just met.”

“Tsk, tsk tsk. Oh Killian, baby. Still bitter are you. It’s been almost 10 months since then. Are you still not over me? I honestly thought you were, especially since you went through girl after girl last semester. Oh but that did change earlier this year didn’t it. Where is your precious Emma? I haven’t seen the two of you together for a while. Everything ok in lover’s paradise?”

“Not that it’s any of your bloody business, but yes. Emma and I are perfectly fine. And we are really quiet happy together. I’m much happier with her, than I ever was with you, and my feelings for her are infinitely deeper.”

Milah gave him a small laugh, before coming even closer to him than she already was and dragging her nails down his chest. She leaned into him, brushing her breasts along his chest and seductively spoke in his ear, “You know that’s not true. You gave me your heart and your body. I doubt anyone can compare to me, my sweet Killian.”

Killian closed his eyes, in order to control his sudden anger. “I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing Milah, but it won’t work.”

“I’m not playing any game, Killian.” She suddenly stepped away from him and with a vicious smile on her face, looked past his shoulder and raised her voice, “Oh, Emma, I didn’t see you there.”

* * *

[Emma’s POV]

It had been a week since Emma had last spoken to Killian. She didn’t return his text that he had sent the night that everything blew up in her face, and she didn’t want to see him either. She was embarrassed that he now knew how she felt about him, and angry for being a complete idiot about everything that had happened. Her friends were doing their best to support her and she was eternally grateful for them. But today was turning out to be a very difficult day, and all she wanted was Killian to help her through it. But of course, she couldn’t have him be there for her.

Emma had had a meeting with one of her teacher’s at the beginning of lunch, and when she was done, she had gone to the washroom. She sent Ruby a quick text letting her know she was finally on her way to the cafeteria, and almost immediately she received a message back.

**_OMG!!! He really does like you more than a friend._ **

**_He just stormed out of here a few minutes ago._ **

**_Get your ass here quick so we can talk!!!_ **

What the hell did that mean? Ruby had to be talking about Killian right? But what did she mean by “like you more than a friend”? Emma was thoroughly confused. She quickly used the washroom, and headed out. As she was about to round the corner of the hall leading towards the cafeteria, she heard the very patronizing voice of one Milah Cassidy, and she froze.

_"Tsk, tsk tsk. Oh Killian, baby. Still bitter are you. It’s been almost 10 months since then. Are you still not over me? I honestly thought you were, especially since you went through girl after girl last semester. Oh but that did change earlier this year didn’t it. Where is your precious Emma? I haven’t seen the two of you together for a while. Everything ok in lover’s paradise?”_

_“Not that it’s any of your bloody business, but yes. Emma and I are perfectly fine. And we are really quiet happy together. I’m much happier with her, than I ever was with you, and my feelings for her are infinitely deeper.”_

Emma was shocked. Killian was telling Milah that he had deeper feelings for her than he did Milah. But was he being truthful based on the text that Ruby sent her, or was he still just playing a part from their little game? Milah was laughing at what Killian said to her. And something in Emma wanted to go out there and defend him, and for that matter, herself. So she stepped around the corner, and ended up less than 10 feet away from the pair. As soon as she did though, she saw Milah’s eye glance at her for a very brief second, before turning back to Killian. And then Milah stepped into Killian’s personal space and continued talking. As Emma listened to the words coming out of Milah’s mouth she was just became plain angry. What did Milah think she was going to get by this little performance of hers? There was no way that Killian would ever want to go back to her after what she did, right? Emma just wasn’t 100 percent sure, and the doubts she had about Killian never liking her as more than a friend flooded through her mind. As did his words from last week. _“There is no way that I could ever fall in love with you. You are nothing like my type of girl.”_

Her thoughts were broken though when Milah acknowledged her presence and Killian abruptly turned around with a look of shock and remorse on his face.

* * *

“Emma, it’s not what it looks like, I swear. You have to believe me.”

“Oh Killian, why are you even bothering? We all know that whatever you have going on with Emma is over. You guys haven’t been seen together in over a week. And of course, it would be. How can anyone compare to me, Killian? I’m sure Emma didn’t make you feel as good as I made you feel.”

“God Milah, shut up.” Killian stared at Emma, who still hadn’t made a single move or sound. She just stared at the two of them, assessing the situation with a slight frown on her face. Killian held Emma’s gaze, and there must have been something in his eye’s that she saw, because suddenly she stalked forwards towards Killian, without even a glance at Milah.

Emma grabbed Killian’s collar, and pulled his face down to hers, and for the first time ever, Emma was kissing Killian. He was completely shocked at first and stood frozen like a statue, but in less than a second, his body reacted and he reached one arm around Emma’s back and the other tangled within the hair at the nape of her neck. And her arms? They were grasping at his shoulders, while she was attacking his lips with her own. Killian let out a breathy moan and tried chasing her lips when she finally pulled away from him. She was still holding him though and her head was resting on his chest before she leaned back and spoke. Killian raised his fingers to his lips and softly caressed the place where Emma’s lips had just been. He was staring at her with a look of wonderment on his face, and she stared back at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. The two were in their own little world, both completely oblivious to their audience.

“Thanks for waiting for me, Killian. I really need to tell you about my meeting with Mr. Hopper.”

“Sure thing lass, let’s go to the caf so you can finally eat.” Killian reached his hand down to grab a hold of Emma’s and the pair turned to walk down the hallway, without even giving Milah the time of day, who stood there, frozen in shock at the scene that had unfolded before her eyes. Milah didn’t know what to think, or say about this new development. She had been certain that either Killian’s relationship with Emma was completely over since they hadn’t been spotted together in a week, and prior to that she had thought that it wasn’t even real, because they had never been seen kissing in public. But now, well, it looked like things were definitely real and still going strong. Milah let out a huff of disgust, and stormed off in the opposite direction from Killian and Emma.

As Killian and Emma neared the caf, Killian stopped her, and turned her to face him. “Emma, wait… That kiss… That was…” He had brought his hand up to touch his lips again, and was fondly replaying the kiss in his mind. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t see that Emma had looked back towards his locker to see if Milah was still there, but Emma interrupted his musings when she let go of his hand and began talking.

“That was a 1 time thing, Killian. Nothing more and it won’t happen again.” Killian’s hopeful expression fell as he heard Emma’s words. Internally, he had been hoping that her coming up to him and Milah and then pulling him in for that astounding kiss meant that she had forgiven him. But who was he kidding? It’s not like Emma knew how he felt about her, all she knew was that he had told her that he would never fall for her. He really had to tell her how he actually felt about her.

“I overheard what she was saying Killian, and I didn’t like it. That’s the only reason I came up to you guys and kissed you. I’m still angry and hurt by what you said.”

“I know, Emma, but please just give me a chance to explain myself to you. If you don’t like what I have to say after that then I will leave you alone.”

“Ok, Killian. Let’s go get me some food, and we can talk.”

When the pair walked into the caf, they saw their friends still sitting at their usual table. They walked over and told everyone that things needed to be cleared up. Emma sat down next to Ruby, but Killian walked over to the lunch line. While Killian was gone, Emma explained what had happened with Milah, and Ruby told her what had happened prior with the 4 of them and Killian.

When Killian came back a few minutes later, he was holding a tray of food, which he placed in front of Emma. “Here you go love. You haven’t eaten yet.”

Ruby and Mary Margaret exchanged knowing glances and small smiles.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> ~KCJ


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. There is a lot of talking in this chapter, which I don’t usually do, so I hope it turned out okay.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Ch 4**

Emma and Killian didn’t get a chance to clear things up with their friends around, especially since the remainder of the lunch hour did not seem like the appropriate place to have a meaningful conversation. Instead it was like old times, where the 6 friends were just hanging out and laughing.

So on Saturday morning, Emma waited patiently for the doorbell to ring, signaling Killian’s arrival at her house for their scheduled talk. They went down to the basement so they could have some privacy and just sat next to each other, actively avoiding looking at one another.

“I guess I should start.” Killian finally broke the silence. “I’m really sorry, Emma. I should never have said what I did that day. You have to forgive me, because I really didn’t mean it and I will explain. But first, I need you to tell me why you never told me how you felt about me. If I had known, I never would have made you part of this game.”

Emma sat in silence for a minute, twisting her hands that were placed in her lap. She wouldn’t look at Killian as she began talking softly. “Killian I have liked you as more than a friend for a very long time now. Honestly, probably since the moment I met you. You were nothing like any of the other guys here. You knew you were good looking but didn’t brag about it, you knew you were probably the smartest kid in our grade and yet you didn’t make anyone feel like they weren’t just as smart. You were just different. But you looked at Milah, the way I had wished you would look at me, and when she finally noticed you, despite the people you hung out with, and when you eventually started dating her, you didn’t change how you acted with us. And you didn’t leave us to be with the more popular crowd. I mean sure, you became more obnoxious, but I knew it was just an act.”

Emma let out a breathy laugh before becoming serious again. Killian just waited for her to continue. He knew her well enough to know that one had to be patient when Emma had some important things to get off of her chest, and this was by far the most important thing they had ever discussed.

“It was too late to tell you how I felt when you were with someone else, and then last summer, you needed to get over her. It killed me last semester when I saw you going out with all those girls, wishing that I could maybe be one of them someday. And then you had the brilliant idea of pretending to date someone, and Ruby and Neal jumped on the bandwagon. With all their plans how could I say no to my friend? So I went along with it. David told me not to, that I would get hurt and that I should come clean about my feelings to you. But I couldn’t. What if you didn’t feel the same about me? And if I told you how I felt, and you rejected me, it would have ruined our friendship. I couldn’t have that. I would rather have you only as a friend rather than not have you at all. And if anything, this past week away from you, not talking to you, has made me realise that even more. I missed you so much this past week. Anyways, now you know how I feel, and it’s going to be hard to be just friends again, especially after pretending we were more than that. But you said it yourself, I’m not your type and you would never fall for a girl like me. You might say you don’t mean it, but that doesn’t make it any less true. I saw the kinds of girls you tried getting over Milah with. And I don’t compare to Milah at all. Why would you ever think of me as more than a friend?”

Killian had been patiently listening to everything that Emma was saying to him. And his heart was breaking. Did she honestly think so little of herself? He was such a fool to have said those things to her. He really needed to make her understand.

“Emma, no, please you can’t think that. You are way more than Milah. It is her that doesn’t and can’t compare to you. I may not have thought of you as anything more than a friend these last 3 years, but that changed. It changed when we were pretending to be dating. It’s been changing for a while. I have been falling for you Emma. And when I said those words to you, it was to protect my own heart. I didn’t want anyone to know that I was falling in love with you.” Killian reached over, and took one of Emma’s hands in his own. The other he used to gently caress her cheek and tilt her head so that she was finally looking him in the eyes. He saw surprise and awe in hers, with a hint of hesitance. He hoped she saw love and devotion in his.

“Emma, I am in love with you. And this past week, without you constantly near me has been torture. I have never hated myself more than I have since I said those horrid words to you, and knowing that I made you cry and hurt your heart, it hurt my heart.” He paused for a moment before continuing, “Emma, why did you kiss me yesterday? You didn’t have to do that.”

"Well like I told you, I didn't like what Milah was saying. And honestly I did think about just turning around and walking away, but when I looked at you, I don't know... It was as if I could see something in your eyes telling me that you really didn't want to be where you currently were, and you're one of dearest friends Killian. And that will never change, so as your friend I had to help you get out of a situation that you so desperately wanted to get out of and one that was forced upon you."

“See, you are an amazing person and a devoted friend. The fact that you did that, just because Milah was shoving it in my face, well no one else would have done that. Thank you for that. I don't know what Milah was thinking or what she was trying to achieve with that stunt, but I'm so glad you interfered. It finally made us talk. And I know it's only been a week, but I missed you like crazy too."

Again, the two sat in silence. Thinking over what the other had just said. Emma couldn’t believe her ears. Killian really did have feelings for her. All those little things she had thought she had just imagined were actually real. Her heart filled with hope, but her mind was still telling her to be cautious.

“Emma, I can see the wheels turning in your head. Please tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I honestly don’t know what to think Killian. I’m so confused. I mean, if you were falling for me, why didn’t  _you_  say anything to me? Why didn’t you want anyone to know that you were?”

“I don’t know. I was scared I guess. You had made it perfectly clear that there was to be no kissing or anything between us, so I thought that it was because you didn’t want anything more from me, because you didn’t think of me like that.”

“I didn’t want to kiss you because I knew that if I did, I would be more in love with you, and that once I finally gave in, I would want to kiss you forever.” Emma sounded exasperated.

“Which is exactly how I have been feeling since yesterday, when you so possessively planted the big one on me.” Killian gave Emma a very seductive grin and wink. She just laughed at him and bumped him with her shoulder. It seemed the both of them needed the little reprieve from the tension. It felt nice to laugh with each other.

“Ok, how about this. We both want to be with each other, so why don’t we try it again. We’ll go out on dates, and take it slow. But no rules, because I definitely won’t be able to not hold your hand at any time that we are together. And we can just see how things go. I won’t push you or pressure you to do anything you don’t want to do. We can take it as slow as you want. I want you to take the lead on where our relationship goes and how it moves forward.”

“I don’t know Killian. I don’t know if this is a good idea.”

“Please Emma; don’t tell me that you don’t want this. Because I know you do. And I want this just as much. And this time I want to do it right and with you. Please give us a chance to be something real and something more.”

Killian gripped Emma’s hand in his. “Why don’t you take some time to think about it? Like I said, I won’t pressure you. You can give me an answer when you’re ready.” With that he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and leaned over to kiss her forehead, before getting up and heading upstairs.

Emma just sat there, contemplating what Killian had said. She did want to be dating him. She loved him, and wouldn’t it hurt more to not be with him, than to take a chance and trust him? Following her heart, Emma jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs after Killian. He was already strapping on his bike helmet when she flung the door open.

“Killian!” Emma called for him as she ran to him. He looked up at her, and took his helmet off just in time for her to run right into his arms and pull him into a kiss. “Yes, Killian. I want to be with you too.” She said in between kisses. “We will take it slow, but not too slow. Because, I definitely can’t stay away from you either.”

Killian swung Emma up in his arms and twirled her around in a circle. “I love you Emma! You just wait and see; we will be great together. Hell we already are!” The two lingered in each other’s arms, laughing for a while before Killian finally let her go, stating that he had to leave or he would be late for work. He promised he’d call as soon as he was home later in the evening, and Emma went back into her house with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

They went on their first official date the night as a couple the night after their heart-to-heart. Killian drove Emma out to an expensive Thai restaurant that she had wanted to go to for some time. It was in a place that was not normally frequented by anyone from their school and was quite small and private.

"How come you picked this place Killian?" she asked once he had parked and shut off the engine.

"Well I remember you mentioned it a few months ago, and I wanted to be special and private."

"Well it’s lovely. Thank you.”

They had an amazing dinner together, holding each other’s hand across the table when they weren’t eating and getting to know each other on a much deeper level, than they had while fake dating.

The next month was amazing for Emma and Killian. Although they were taking things slowly, there was a lot more affection being shown by both of them, privately and publicly. They were happy together, and their friends were happy for them.

Before anyone knew it, there were only a couple of weeks left before final exams and graduation. Two weeks before final exams, Storybrooke High held their annual end of the year masquerade dance. Killian wanted to pick Emma up, and go for dinner beforehand, but the girls were adamant about showing up separately than the guys. Emma, Mary Margaret and Tink spent the afternoon at Ruby’s house getting ready. They told the boys that they would meet them inside the gym at 7:30.

The girls headed over to the school a little past 7, knowing that the boys would probably be already waiting when they got there. This year's masquerade ball was colour themed red and black and so the girls decided on wearing dresses that fit with the theme. Ruby had on a blood red tulle dress with gold applique across the bodice. She paired it with black feather mask that covered only her eyes, black stilettos and blood red lips. Tink wore a black net cocktail dress that had a maroon coloured slip underneath. She looked like a fairy, especially with the flowers that were incorporated into the netting. Mary Margaret had on a very feminine looking red and black lace dress cocktail dress.

Emma was dressed like a black swan, in a black feathered dress with applique across the bodice shaped like a swan's neck which wrapped around the back of her neck. And her black feathered mask gave the appearance of wings gently fluttering to frame her eyes. All the girls looked wonderful and they couldn't wait to get to the school.

When they finally did arrive, Mary Margaret sent David a quick text to let the boys know and find out where they were. The girls walked into the gym and headed over to the small table that the boys had claimed. David had been facing them and quickly got up.

"Wow, you girls look gorgeous!" he told them, leaning over to kiss Mary Margaret and then do the same to Emma.

Killian meanwhile stood up as well and when he finally turned around, his jaw fell wide open. He had never seen Emma look as stunning as she did that night, which somehow couldn't even seem possible, especially considering she looked amazing during the winter dance and he thought there was no way to top that. But boy was he wrong! He was speechless. Emma was a vision in black.

Emma's thoughts were heading in the same direction as Killian's. She quickly raked her eyes along his body and couldn't help the flutter she felt in her lower abdomen at seeing him in black leather pants, a black shirt with the top buttons open, a red vest and a simple black eye mask. She wanted to scrape her nails along the expanse of his chest and quickly bit her lower lip at the thought.

Killian didn’t notice that Emma was staring at him as if he was a tall drink of water while she was dying of thirst, as he was completely lost in his own thoughts about her. Emma recovered from her musings first and walked closer to him, seeing his Adam's apple bob while his eyes roamed her over from head to toe and back up again.

"Hi Killian," hell even the way she breathed her acknowledgement of him was making glorious things happen to him. Killian quickly pulled his mask off his face and ran a hand over it and up through his hair, before he finally looked Emma in her eyes and spoke.

"You are just bloody stunning my lovely Swan!" Killian reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist so that he could pull her in for a kiss. When they finally parted from one another, they turned to the rest of their friends who were watching them with smirks and smiles upon their faces.

"Ems you really know how to work Killian up don't you?" Neal couldn't help but tease the pair. They didn't mind though, since they were officially a couple they had had many moments of teasing from their friends. It felt great to be able to laugh about their constant touching or feelings, when it was real and out in the open.

While they were talking, Emma heard the familiar opening notes of her current favourite song.

“ _Oh don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me_.”

She immediately stood up from her seat and tugged on Killian’s hand, urging him up as well. "Come on Killian, let's go!"

"But Emma, it's still too early to dance, there's hardly anyone on the dance floor yet" he whined and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Killiaannn, _SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME_!" she sang with the song as the exact lyrics she needed sounded through the speakers. Killian just looked at her and let out a deep chuckle, before standing up and letting Emma drag him to the dance floor. Pretty soon, everyone had joined them and the party had officially begun.

After a couple of songs, the pair headed over to get some drinks and catch their breaths. “Emma you’re bloody amazing, you know that. I’m so glad we gave this a real shot. I’ve never been happier.”

“Neither have I Killian. By the way Killian, did I tell that you look like a dashing rapscallion tonight," Emma whispered in his ear. “I love the leather pants. Maybe if you’re good the rest of the night, you’ll get lucky later on.” She quickly winked at him and pulled away from him, swaying her hips and laughing. Killian felt as though he would never get tired of seeing the joy on her face, and hearing the sound of her laughter.

“Get back here Swan,” he cried, as he reached out to grab her. “You can’t just say that to a man, and then leave them. And maybe if all goes well, I will be able to see that lovely blush of yours go further down your chest,” to which she immediately blushed, red lining her cheeks and neck right down to the top of her dress. “Just like that,” He whispered on her lips as he gave her a heated kiss.

They continued dancing and teasing each other for the rest of the night, having fun with their friends, eating and drinking the punch. And when the DJ announced the last song of the night and for the young men to make sure they had their girls in their arms, Killian pulled Emma close into his chest. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other so that he could play with her hair. She had her hands pressed along his chest in between their bodies and laid her head right on top of where his heart is. He sang the song softly into Emma’s ear as they swayed back and forth together.

“ _Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_  
_But bear this in mind, it was meant to be_  
  
_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_  
_And it all makes sense to me..._  
  
_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile_  
_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_  
_But I'll love them endlessly_  
  
_I won't let these little things_  
_Slip out of my mouth_  
_But if I do_  
_It's you_  
_Oh it's you_  
_They add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_And all these little things._ ”

As soon as the song ended, Killian tilted Emma’s face up to his and gave her a soft kiss, before she began pulling on his hand to drag him out to the parking lot.

“Come on Killian, we have some more fun planned for the night.”

When they reached his bike, Killian apologised for not having the jeep. “I hope you don’t mind helmet hair, Swan. Liam needed the Jeep tonight, so I had to bring the bike.”

“It’s fine Killian. It’s not the first time you’ve given me a ride.” Emma slapped her hand over her mouth as soon as she realized what she said.

“And it won’t be the last time either Swan,” Killian couldn’t help but tease her more with innuendo and a quick lick of his lips.

“Ughh. You know what I meant. Let’s just go.” He took his leather jacket off and helped Emma wear it so that she wouldn’t be cold on the ride to his place, before helping her with her helmet. He then straddled the bike and waited for her to get on behind him.

When she did, he looked over his shoulder at her. "Don't forget to hold on tight, Swan. I don't mind you pressing your body up against me." He gave her another wink and before she could respond or hit him, he took off, and in reaction she ended up squeezing her arms around him tighter and giving a short joyful peal of laughter.

**The End!**

The dresses that the girls wore for the masquerade ball are based off of these that I found on Google.

Emma’s dress: <https://www.etsy.com/listing/107674642/made-to-order-deluxe-black-swan-dress>

Mary Margaret’s dress: <http://rusolclothing.com/red-and-black-wedding-dress-lace-gbarqon-big-easy-wedding.html/red-and-black-lace-wedding-dressred-and-black-wedding-dress-lace-gbarqon-big-easy-wedding-qohwrzgl>

Ruby’s dress: <http://pawdiesfriend.com/red-and-black-prom-dresses.html>

Tink’s dress: <http://www.pictofdress.website/red-and-black-dress-homecoming/>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is it folks. I really hope you guys enjoyed this story. It ran away from me a little bit. When I had originally thought of it I didn’t intend for it to be so angst-y. But I guess you need a little angst to enjoy the fluff, right? :) 
> 
> So, this idea was inspired because I heard “Shut Up and Dance” by Walk The Moon, while thinking of Captain Swan fake dating and that dance scene was always my intended ending. However, when I was writing this chapter there is a line where Emma is thinking and I said “All those little things she had thought she had imagined…” and when I wrote that, my mind just started singing One Direction’s “Little Things” because the line is similar, so I decided I had to add that song as my finale song for this fic.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for all the reads, hits and comments. Very much appreciated. And if you are reading my other multi-fic Killi’s Rugrat, I know it’s been almost a month since I last updated. I am really sorry, but I will get back to it. I got a bit distracted with this fic.
> 
> Thanks again,  
> ~KCJ


End file.
